1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material dispensing systems, and more particularly to a quick release and connect nozzle assembly for use with a modular adhesive dispensing head wherein the nozzle assembly can be readily disconnected and connected from the dispensing head by hand so as to enable changing of nozzles to provide a different pattern or for enabling cleaning, and wherein further the assembly provides a positive physical indication which can be felt by a user so as to insure that the assembly is properly seated on the dispensing head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Material dispensing systems, such as those utilized for dispensing hot-melt adhesives, are typically air activated and include a modular dispensing head which enables adhesives to be dispensed in precise quantities and patterns. An example of such a dispensing head is generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,930 which is owned by the assignee herein.
As FIG. 2 of that patent illustrates, the bottom of the dispensing head includes an apertured nozzle in the form of a nut which is threaded onto threads formed on the dispensing head. If the nozzle becomes clogged or a different nozzle is desired, a hand-tool must be utilized to unthread the nozzle from the dispensing head.
The hand-tool, however, can be difficult to maneuver due to the close quarters of the dispensing system, and the nozzle can fall into other portions of the equipment and be lost and/or cause jamming of the equipment. Additionally, due to the heat generated in such nozzles from operation of the system, an operator can be burned if not careful.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a nozzle assembly which can be readily disconnected and connected from the dispensing head which does not require the use of hand-tools and provides a positive indication to a user that the nozzle is properly seated.